


Angels and the Fallen

by kimilers



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Also it's voidluci not regular so double whoops, I FINALLY DID IT AMA I WROTE A FIC, It's angst, Knock knock guess what I got for you, and a good punch of it, not really shipping whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 00:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimilers/pseuds/kimilers
Summary: Sandalphon and VoidLuci get into a fight





	Angels and the Fallen

 

Sandalphon stood frozen. He had fought numerous battles in the past, some he was not completely proud of, and yet... this felt like his hardest challenge of all. True, he could call for help to make it easier. But he didn't want anyone else to see this.

He didn't want anyone else to know about him.

“Lucifer...” Sandalphon's voice spoke in a voice that sounded like a plea. “Lucifer... Why? Why are you... going against the skies like this?”

“Going against the skies?” Lucifer's questioned him back. “I'm doing no such thing. I merely am going to release the rest of the fallen angels from their prison. Is there something wrong with that?”

Sandalphon stomped his foot to the ground, “There is! If you open the door to pandemonium, who knows what can get out into the world! You'll endanger everyone!”

Sandalphon was in a state of shock, trying to hold himself together just enough to talk calmly about the situation. The one before him... he could tell it was truly Lucifer, but why? Why did he not respond to Sandalphon at all? He kept calling him 'Supreme Primarch this' and 'Supreme Primarch that' but at no point had he said his name. He didn't even seem interested in discussing any matter that didn't involve pandemonium.

“Please, listen to me Lucifer-sama!” Sandalphon cried out of instinct.

Lucifer looked at him curiously, “Sama?” It was true that many called him that, he simply found it strange that the Supreme Primarch would do something like that. But this was not the first time he had done this. He had called out to him upon their first meeting in passing. “Why do you call me that? Are you that cowardly that you already grovel before me?”

Sandalphon exhaled in shock. He realized he was still calling him that, but in the current situation, it definitely didn't make any sense. “Th-that...” How did he explain this to him? How did he explain that he couldn't change this easily? He swallowed his breath and tried to hold back forming tears, “Lucifer... are you... are you saying you don't recognize me at all?”

A short period passed from Sandalphon asking that before Lucifer walked up to him slowly. Sandalphon was able to see Lucifer's face in perfect detail, but was not blind to small changes that had occurred beyond those pesky horns on his head. Lucifer began to walk around him slowly and observed him carefully.

“You are indeed powerful. I sense a great force of light from within you.” he said nonchalantly, almost as if he were merely speaking to himself. “It is unlike any other force that has appeared before me thus far.” He finally stopped in front of Sandalphon and leaned in close to his face, “But I do not see anything I should recognize.”

Although he had already figured this was the case, hearing those words in that voice still stung. Sandalphon realized that although Lucifer had managed to “survive” somehow, he had forgotten all about him. As far as he was concerned, Sandalphon was simple the Supreme Primarch and nothing more.

That meant Lucifer only saw Sandalphon's purpose of being here as a way to stop him.

He shoved Lucifer back as he felt his tears forming up again, “Just shut the hell up!” He shouted, “Don't recognize anything?! Don't make me laugh!” He could only shout from disbelief.

Lucifer merely patted himself down where Sandalphon had shoved him. “I speak the truth. Are we done here?”

The quick dismissive attitude just hurt Sandalphon even more. It was although a knife had stabbed into him and was twisting on and on again. Sandalphon held his head down and just began to laugh lightly.

“Hm? What are you finding so funny?” Lucifer asked calmly, in contrast to Sandalphon's behavior.

“It's just... so funny...” Sandalphon's voice cracked, “It's so funny, you know? Seeing you again like this... I really... had things I wanted to tell you.” he took a deep breath and his laughing stopped, “But it's just nonsense to you now.”

A small part of Lucifer was telling him something. He couldn't point it out, but he could clearly see there was something missing here. Something that he didn't have that the Supreme Primarch would assumed he would have had.

“I'm not here for your emotional rant.” Lucifer sighed, “Move or I will be forced to take action.”

It suddenly dawned on to Sandalphon. He felt it the entire time, but it never really hit him before this moment. He was... going to fight Lucifer. Seriously. Not a friendly match or training. He was legitimately going to have to fight Lucifer like this, going all out against him.

All for the sake of keeping a promise he made to Lucifer?

Sandalphon stood his ground and glared at the fallen angel before him, “I will not.” he started, “I will not move.”

“Then you leave me no choice.” Lucifer said, bringing up a large sword from a magical swirl in front of him. “I will settle this matter here... and free my kind.”

Lucifer mad a quick move towards Sandalphon and brought his sword down quickly. Sandalphon moved his own sword up and clashed the two fiercely.

“Going for a fast kill?” Sandalphon tried to smirk with some level of confidence in himself that he had just blocked one of Lucifer's more serious attacks.

“I would prefer not to waste time.” Lucifer stood back. Looking at the Supreme, it was clear he was on the defensive. But not because Lucifer was making a striking offensive attack...

No, rather, the Supreme was refusing to take the offense.

“Are you not going to attack back?” Lucifer asked curiously.

Sandalphon glared back, “All I need to do is stop you from getting anywhere near Pandemonium.”

“So your plan is not to stop me entirely but stop my plan?” Lucifer processed his trail of thinking, “What's your goal? You gain nothing by leaving me alive.”

“It's not about gaining anything!” Sandalphon said, “I don't need to gain anything! I just don't need to lose anything!”

It was a pity really. Lucifer had wanted to make this quick, but with the Supreme being on the defensive like this, it was going to be difficult. “Very well then.” he sighed, “I will take care of you completely then. That way you won't have a means to stop me in the future.”

Sandalphon's eyes widened as Lucifer came at him again at full speed.

Their swords continued to clash as Lucifer pushed Sandalphon back. It was true he was deflecting all of his blows, but the amount of energy it took alone made him wonder if it was worth it. He knew he needed a new plan.

Sadly, Lucifer noticed the split second of his planning and threw his fist right into sandalphon's stomach.

“Gah!” Sandalphon froze as his air left his entire body.

Before he could recover, Lucifer had his arm holding his sword lash him out to the ground. Sandalphon tried to stand up but felt a sharp pain slit through his shoulder.

“Gaaahhh!!!” He screamed out loudly before seeing Lucifer's own sword pierced into his shoulder.

Hoovering over him. Lucifer pulled his sword out and held it up for a strike against the angel, but Sandalphon lifted his leg and kicked him back just enough to roll away.

He stood up quickly and looked at his arm. It was bad. Lucifer didn't waste anytime in trying to disable his dominate arm. “Fine then...” he huffed and held his arms out, calling his four weaponized blades out.

Just because he couldn't use his arm fully didn't mean he was out yet. In fact, this gave him some distance advantage.

Sandalphon ordered his swords to close in on Lucifer. Lucifer jumped back and suddenly found himself on the defensive.

“Finally taking the offense?” Lucifer smiled slightly, “I'm glad to know you'll be actually putting up a fight.”

Sandalphon watched as Lucifer dodged and blocked the swords from direct contact with himself carefully. “I don't want to do this...” he muttered quietly, “But... but... I have a promise to keep!” He shouted out loudly, “I don't care who you are! You're not the one I made the promise to!”

“Hmm?” Lucifer noted the strange wording in Sandalphon's screams. “Promise?”

Sandalphon himself charged in and swiped at Lucifer in his moment of confusion. He'd be lying if he said using his arm didn't hurt right now, but he didn't feel like he had a choice of only using half of his strength.

Lucifer, on the other hand, had grown slightly bored. Yes, the flying blades were impressive, but only for a fleeting moment. He expanded his own wings and threw all of them off course with a single gust of wind, throwing Sandalphon back with them.

Landing on the ground, Sandalphon caught the fallen angel making a dive right for him. He rolled over quickly to the side and dodged the vertical blow. Lucifer aimed for a low kick which Sandalphon blocked with his own blades.

He slowly stood on his feet again. Clearly, in a battle of blades, Sandalphon was outskilled. There was no way he could win like this.

However, he did have THAT. He had THAT power with him. The idea of using it on Lucifer though... felt dirty to him.

He hated it.

Sandalphon hated how it was his only choice right now. He wanted to think of a better way, as there was no promise of how much damage Lucifer would take from it, but he needed a way to stop this fighting fast.

He flew up quickly with his white wings and allowed them to glow fiercely. Sandalphon could feel his own energy building up. “If this doesn't work...” Sandalphon thought, “No... this will work. It has to work!” Sandalphon told himself, trying to steel his resolve for his next move.

“Paradise lost!” He hurled several rays of light down to Lucifer.

Lucifer stood his ground, as if he were observing the attack even though it was heading right for him.

A bright flash hit the surface of the ground and all fell silent.

The smoke cleared away slowly revealing a slightly beaten Lucifer standing amid several craters. He looked around slowly, paying careful attention to every detail on the surface of the earth before locating him.

He walked over slowly to Sandalphon, not even carrying his sword with him.

Sandalphon's vision was blurry but he could make out the blurred figure before him. His body was too weak to allow him to run at this point and his arm was starting to go completely numb. “L-Luci- Lucifer...” Sandalphon tried to call out in his damaged state.

Lucifer stared at the Supreme Primarch on the ground. “You could have actually won with that attack... Had you decided to hit me.” Lucifer leaned down and picked Sandalphon up by his hair and looked him in the eyes, “Are you mocking me?”

Sandalphon's tears were rolling down his face now. He hated it. He hated this. He hated this entire situation. He didn't even have the strength to pretend to be okay anymore.

Lucifer stopped and looked at his face. It sickened him. Seeing someone so powerful make that face. Was this not to be his greatest threat? Then why was he crying like this? Lucifer had expected someone with a bit more will.

And yet... it seemed effective somehow. A part of Lucifer felt calmer than usual, if not almost pitying him a little.

He took his hand and gently wiped a tear from his face as if it were natural, but Sandalphon's tears refused to stop.

He placed Sandalphon's head back on the ground and rubbed it gently, almost as if he were trying to soothe him.

Lucifer stared in wonder at himself. It was a strange tactic and yet he found himself drawn, almost feeling impulsive to do this.

His hand went down further on to Sandalphon's back gently rubbing the area around his wings. His skin was still warm around the surface.

“Is he not used to these wings?” Lucifer thought. The skin would normally be cool around one's wings naturally, unless they went a long period of time without using them or newly acquired them. Otherwise, it would simply feel like your back was in flames.

Lucifer stopped his hand for a moment and simply felt Sandalphon. He listened to his quiet sobbing and felt him shaking underneath his hand. He couldn't understand how someone like this could even acquire this role. He was clearly not fit out for it.

And it was Lucifer's job to make sure he never was.

Lucifer quickly grabbed the base of one of Sandalphon's wings and tore it out from his back with little resistance.

Sandalphon's whole body froze before he let out an ear bleeding scream. He curled up in pain and cried out loudly as a pool of his own blood began to form beneath him.

“Gack!! Hack!!!” Sandalphon tried to scream out more but found himself choking on his own fluids.

His body hurt. His entire body was hurt. He could feel his back had taken the damage but his entire body was screaming. Trying to cover himself, his other wings tried to cover the body, knowing he was just exposing his wings even more, but he couldn't speak. Any sound that came out from his mouth was a cry of agony and pain.

Lucifer truly was... trying to kill him right now. He was going to die by Lucifer's very own hand. Knowing this he just felt more tears roll down his face.

Giving Sandalphon a short minute to stop screaming and settle down, Lucifer quickly made his way in and grabbed a second wing. “You should know better than to expose things like these.” he said before promptly pulling another out.

Sandalphon screamed as loud as he could. He couldn't take it. His body was too weak for this kind of pain. The pool of blood beneath him continued to grow and he could only scream and cry. He slowly turned his head up and locked eyes with Lucifer.

Lucifer was going to go in for a third wing, but that eye contact. Something about it... hurt him. He knew he wasn't an angel so it shouldn't matter, and yet for a small instant, he felt a pang of guilt. Was it because he wasn't even used to his wings? Was it possible he was actually new? These options seemed very likely, which would make the logical choice to end him right now... and yet his mind waivered.

“You have a protection spell over you?” Lucifer asked in his confusion. He touched Sandalphon lightly to try and confirm this but Sandalphon flailed recklessly and kicked him back.

Whatever the cause was... Lucifer suddenly didn't have it in him to meet the logical ending. It was strange for him to change his mind so quickly, but then again, maybe this was his greatest opponent for a reason.

“I'm leaving. You've bored me.” Lucifer sighed, “Don't waste my time again.” Lucifer accepted his own personal “defeat”. While he did not lose to Sandalphon exactly, he did realize there were some weaknesses about himself he had yet to discover.

Looking down, he could see Sandalphon had screamed again and finally fainted from the trauma of having his wings pulled. Lucifer looked around carefully and detected no monsters around and kneeled down on the ground, “Grow stronger for next time or I will actually finish you off.” Lucifer spoke before leaving Sandalphon alone in his own pool of blood.

 


End file.
